Next Door Neighbor
by Country Appaloosa
Summary: Mako has lived next door to Korra for two years. He's in love with her, but there's a catch- he's never spoken to her before. Korra lives by a guy named Mako. She's never quite been able to come up with the courage to say 'hello' to him, but she's mostly definitely in love with him.


**My first (good) Legend of Korra fic. Oh! WARNING Makorra. Toooootallllyyyy **

**Makorra. :3**

* * *

I heard a commotion in the hallway and looked out my peephole. There was my neighbor, Korra, balancing her groceries on all of her limbs while trying to unlock her apartment door. I contemplated going out to help her but decided against it, certain that I would make a fool of myself.

I just watched as she ended up dropping one grocery sack and then finally giving up and setting all of her bags down, fumbling with the key, opening the door to her flat and then holding it open with her rear while she retrieved her things. After she had closed her door behind her, I leaned against my own door and sighed. If only…

Feeling like a total loser already, I decided to go confirm it by playing Halo. Blowing up aliens always makes me feel better.

After I had played my games for a couple of hours, I turned off my TV and stood up. I looked around my apartment. It felt very empty. Not furniture wise, just… lonely.

I sighed and walked over to the window, looking down at the park below. There were couples sitting on benches and blankets, children playing on swings, older people strolling through the park and dogs. Lots of people and their dogs, fetching sticks and frisbees.

I suddenly was struck with what I thought was the best idea ever- get a dog! Korra had a dog, a Great Pyrenees named Naga, maybe if I got a dog too, we could finally meet. Before I could decide against this idea, I rushed to the computer and searched for the nearest animal shelter. Lucky for me, there was one only ten minutes away.

I realized when I was almost there that I had absolutely no idea how to take care of a dog. Inspiration struck me again and I decided that this would be a talking point for me with Korra. It didn't occur to me that she might think that I'm an idiot for getting a dog and not planning it out prior to.

I pulled into a parking space near the door and strolled inside. Once I was indoors, I asked to see the dogs and was brought to them. I walked down the aisle slowly, inspecting each dog and their description.

Finally I settled on a shaggy looking dog named Istas. Her description read that she was a friendly, active dog who loved to cuddle. She's five years old and is an Old English Sheepdog.

Her eyes were mismatching- one brown, one blue. Her fur looked like it had been recently shaved, and she had no tail. I smiled at Istas. "Hey girl. Wanna be my dog?" I cooed, sticking my fingers through the cage bars. She licked them enthusiastically.

"You want to adopt Istas?" a voice questioned. I jumped and turned around. A shelter employee was standing there, looking at me curiously.

I nodded, swallowing. The lady smiled at me and motioned for me to follow. She brought me to the front counter and walked behind. Quickly she explained the protocol and handed me a clipboard. Attached were adoption forms.

"Once you fill those out, we'll let you spend some time with Istas while we look them over," she said. Then she hurried back into the pens, probably looking for somebody else to help.

I quickly filled out the forms with my information and answers to the questions I thought were right, but I wasn't really sure, as I had never had anything besides a goldfish before.

The adoption process seemed quick and easy, and soon enough I was walking out the door with Istas in tow. She pranced around excitedly. I could imagine how she felt- free.

I opened the back door of my sedan for her and unclipped her leash. She climbed in and promptly crawled into the front passenger seat, bouncing excitedly as if she was saying "C'mon let's go!"

I laughed and closed the door, getting into the driver's seat. I found a pet store in my GPS and made my way there. When I brought Istas inside, she walked calmly by my side as if she had been doing so her whole life. I quickly made my way through the store, choosing leashes, collars, toys, beds, bowls, a kennel and every other supply one could think to buy for a dog.

Istas was one spoiled dog by the time we paid and left. The entire back seat and trunk were filled with things I had just blown money on for her and she looked just as excited as ever. She continued to bounce almost literally up and down in the seat and look from me to the road and back again.

When I returned to my apartment complex, I walked quickly to my hall but made a point of walking slowly to my door. I opened it up for Istas, placed the gate I had bought into the frame and then jogged back to my car. I still had a lot more supplies to get into my home.

After I had finally lugged all of Istas's loot into my flat, I tugged the gate out of the doorway and closed the door. I gazed out the peephole for a moment, checking for movement from Korra's apartment but saw nothing.

After a moment or two, I began to set up Istas's things.

* * *

I heard something outside my door I had never heard before- the jingle of a dog collar. I was the only person in my hall who had a dog. I hurried over to the door and looked through the eyehole. I was surprised to see my slightly nerdy (but attractive) neighbor, Mako, bringing dog supplies into his apartment. A large Old English Sheepdog stood in the doorway, her mismatched eyes waiting for him to finish. It seemed obvious by the quantity of items he drug into his apartment that the dog already had him wrapped around her finger.

I've lived across the hall from my neighbor, Mako, for two years and not once have I spoken to him. Not once has he seemed to have in interest in pet owning either. Maybe his new dog would be something I could use to start a conversation.

Maybe, just maybe...

* * *

** Hopefully this will get better. I'm still getting used to not writing Danny Phantom all the time. I'm working with a prompt I found, and so far I've already gone beyond the prompt, which makes me happy! :D**

**So, please review. It makes me happy and motivated. :3**


End file.
